Chocolate Trappings
by Okami-sama
Summary: When Mello can't find chocolate, or his best friend, he's rather down, but did I say his best friend is the one behind the chocolate's grand act? MelloXMatt, just a little oneshot. M to be safe...and for Mello's great vocab.


So hey, this is a story I wrote for someone. -cough- she knows who she is. -cough-

It's MelloXMatt, but not some all the way buttsmex. ;; i know. sad huh?

I was going to do an AU story with these two, but then I thought about how many chapters that would take and dismissed that idea.

But whateva!

8D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything that has to do with Death Note, (except my thoughts and some books), so don't sue me please and we'll all get along just fine. **

* * *

**Chocolate Trappings**

'_Well Mello, nice going! Not only are you lost, but you just __**had**__ to turn __**right into **__some creepy ass, dark storage room!_' the blonde haired boy exclaimed in his mind. '_and WHERE THE HELL DID MATT GO?_' he added to that, rather pissed that he didn't know where his red headed best friend ran off to.

"Worthless bitch…" he muttered, before standing on top of a box that was quite flimsy and trying to look at the top of the shelves of the storage room. Of course, this **flimsy** box couldn't hold Mello's weight and crumpled, causing the boy to fall right on his ass.

"See Matt, if you were here, you could have been holding me up… but _no_, you just HAD TO go and disappear!" he growled, talking to no one but himself.

Three hours later, with a very exasperated expression I might add, A tired Mello descended the stairs in hope's that Matt was in their shared room. Maybe, just maybe, Matt had done something productive in his "spare time" instead of playing video games. Or at least that's what Mello hoped for anyway.

Mello had looked EVERYWHERE for Matt (and chocolate, but that's not the point) and still no game-addict to be found. It wasn't that Mello needed Matt, just that finding chocolate would be a whole lot easier if Matt had been there. Well…that was what he kept telling himself.

As Mello opened the door to his closed room, he turned his head to the side, hoping to see some kind of game light, or movement coming from the hall. When he still didn't see anything, he turned back to the open room and immediately put down the foot that had been ready to step.

It wasn't so much the fact that Matt was there that startled him; it was the chocolate on his bed that made him freeze in awe. There had to be a million types of chocolate bars all stacked nice and neatly on his bed. No. Seriously.

"M-matt! What the hell?" Mello stuttered, trying to make sense of the whole idea of all those bars on his bed. '_I really am losing it…_' he thought, walking over to Matt's bed.

Matt, who had been messing with the wiring of his PS2, looked up at Mello with an incredulous expression. "What'd I do now?" he asked, trying to figure out why Mello was mad. Sure Mello seemed to be mad all the time, but Matt knew that Mello was never mad without a good reason.

"The chocolate bars," Mello pointed to his bed for emphasis and Matt's gaze shifted, "where did they come from? I've been looking EVERYWHERE Matt—oh yeah! And where the hell did you go? I needed you dumbass!"

Matt didn't know what to do. If he told Mello that he had been secretly taking the bars one by one from his stash, Mello might get mad. But then again, Mello didn't lie about chocolate, and if he said he looked everywhere, then he loo—

"Wait. Did you just say you needed me?" Matt asked, a slight grin crossing his features. Well, that was something new.

"N-no! And I asked you a question first! You can't counter a question with a question!" Mello seemed flustered and turned quickly away from the red head's goggled gaze. He did say that, yes, but he would never admit it.

"Whatever Mello. I Heard you with my own two ears-"

"Well maybe its time to go to a doctor to check that out Ma-"

"-And I have been taking a candy bar from you every time you get a new stash so that if you ever ran out, god forbid that, you coul-"

"-tt and just because you have some sort of strange addiction to video games, DOES NOT give you the right to leave me to look for some chocolate BY MYSELF-"

"-d just have a pile to tie you over until you send Roger out to get some more, because we all know how much of a PMSing bitch you are when you have no chocol-"

-GOD DAMN MATT! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND KISS ME ALREADY!"

Mello threw himself on Matt and once he was close enough, pushed his lips upon the others. Matt, having no clue this would happen, gave a little "eep" sound and dropped the cables he had been working with onto the ground.

Mello didn't know he would do anything like this, but the feeling in his stomach wasn't exactly helping Matt get away from the blonde…not that Matt was complaining or anything.

Mello separated, quite involuntarily, to take a breath of air and right as Matt was about to move, started nibbling on the skin of Matt's shoulder. Matt didn't know how Mello could have pushed his sleeve down that fast, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop the other boy. Especially since those little moans he was producing, once again involuntary, seemed to move Mello's lips further down.

In an instant Mello had Matt's shirt above his head and was nudging at the soft spot on the other boy's neck. All the while Matt just stood there with weird sounds coming from the bottom of his throat. Truthfully, he had no idea how a human could make such noises.

Mello didn't stop to give Matt time to think as he pulled his own shirt off. Once that was done, Mello pushed himself on the other boy, connecting lips, hips, and knees.

"Mello." Matt tried, though it sounded too groggily and was cut off by another moan, and another kiss. "I though I told you to shut up." Mello said, his lips just inches from the other boy's. Matt didn't have an answer to that, but he knew that his pants were **way **to tight for Mello to be teasing him like that.

As if reading his thoughts, Mello quickly unzipped Matt's pants and threw them halfway across the room. Matt seriously never knew Mello had the strength in him to pick a boy of his age up- but that's what Mello did next- and carry him to the bed that was not occupied with chocolate.

Matt not once felt the need to tell Mello to stop, or at least scream rape, at all. It just didn't seem to fit, and if Mello could help with his problem downstairs, he wasn't about to fuss and fight about anything.

Again, Mello moved down lower but this time it was at his stomach, just above his navel and started to suck at the skin, like Matt himself was some sort of chocolate bar. Both of his legs were on either side of the other boy's hips and Matt almost laughed at the thought of Mello thinking about him like he was chocolate, but was interrupted once Mello slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

At first he didn't go right toward Matt's staff, but instead the area around it. He wanted to tease the boy a little bit more, just for fun.

"Nughh…Mello!" the boy beneath him protested, but it was like he didn't even hear him, and soon he took the thin article of clothing away from Matt's body, leaving the boy completely bare.

Matt shot a glance at Mello as the blonde paused, worried that something might be wrong with him, but Mello just ignored it and then continued the job his hand was doing with his mouth.

At this point Mello was pretty hard too, but didn't want to stop Matt's moans just so he could get semi-relief that would come once his pants were off. But damn did Matt's noises make him want to let go right there.

So he did want any normal fourteen year old boy would do when sexing up his best friend…he, in a nutshell, starting giving Matt a blowjob. Yes, Mello knew what that was, and yes he did know how to do it well. Though he had never done it before in his life.

Matt's moans had increased and were now sounding more vowely. Yeah, vowely. Like: A, E, I, O, U, and in this case, a hell of a lot of Y's.

Mello was surprised about this at first, but just smirked and started running his hands down Matt's thighs, making him shiver.

Matt had no clue how much he could have taken, but right as another sound emitted from his mouth, Mello stopped, stripped, and climbed back on top of Matt. Matt could feel the pout forming on his lips and noticed how that made Mello's eyes look. Just one little pout could cloud a guy's eyes. Or, at least, Mello's eyes.

"Sorry Matt…" Mello started, taking Matt's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently, "But I couldn't save all the fun for you, now could I?" was how he finished before rolling Matt on top of him and giving him a look that could only mean 'you'll get your fun once I get mine.' Again, Matt didn't protest, and instead looked Mello up and down for a good moment before saying, "Mello…you always had that chocolate in the drawer, retard." Then he was off to do what Mello had been doing to him, leaving Mello to his open mouthed gape.

* * *

**END.**

**And there ya have it. Took me oh so long (sarcasm) and it's sort of rushed but still. It's a good enough trade!**

**3**

**I had fun with this, but not as much as I though I would.**

**anyway, thanks for spending time reading this (oO;)!**


End file.
